The first night as lovers
by IzayoiRabbit
Summary: This story takes place right after the tyra-san incident in episode 12 ... This is a Lemon parody. Sorry about my spelling and grammar. DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING, I DO NOT OWN BTOOOM OR THE CHARACTERS!


This story takes place right after the Tyra san incident in episode 12 ...

As ryota finally figures out the himiko from the island is the himiko he kenw from btooom. then himiko says to ryota you can leave this island if you want we have 6 chips and you have 1 in your hand making 7 and if u kill me and take mine that would make the 8 chips you need to leave this island . Ryota then says I do want to leave but do you think I am the type of man that would sacrifice you to do that I'm not and would never , ryota then says I love you himiko and want to leave this island with you and if you are not with me then leaving would be meaning less . As himiko is overjoyed by hearing this she then kisses ryota surprising him and also giving him her first kiss after about 20 seconds ryoita finally realized what is happening and kisses her back they both realize they love each other very much as there tounges dance inside her mouth . After what seems to be five minutes of kissing they gasp for air and himiko realizes that she is ready to give her all to ryota if he is willing to have her.  
>Himiko askes ryota if he is fine with just kissing and he says I want to do more but I don't want to force you to I want to wait until we are both ready . Himiko then says that she is ready to give her all to him if he would have her , ryota then says are you sure if we start I don't know if I could stop myself . As she says she dose t care about that as long as he is gentile, he then askes her 1 final time if she is okay with him as she says yes he grabes her arms and gentility puts her on the couch and began kissing her one more time as he trails his kissed down her neck unbuttoning her shirt as he goes he then takes it off leaving her in a braw and her skirt as she takes off his shirt he then proceeds to kiss her further down removing her skirt leaving her blushing she covers her underwear with her hands he then removes his own pants leaving them in only there underwear . He looks at her deep blue eyes and asked of it is okay before he removes her bra as she says yes he takes it and puts it on the floor she then covers her naked breasts with her hands as she is very embarrassed<br>He then says to her that there is no reason to be embarrassed because she is very beautiful as he removes her hands and exposes her breasts as he kisses and dukes on the left one she lets out a small moan in pleasure he then proceeds to play with the other one making her moan louder . As she is gasping for air wanting to catch her breath he then askes before he reaches down to take off her panties  
>as he looks into her eyes he can tell that she is scared but doing her best not to show it he looks at her gently caressing her cheek he askes if he should stop , as she says she wants him to go on he then removes her panties leaving her completely naked and him in his boxers she proceeds to cover her womanhood with her hands as he kisses her saying she is the only girl he could ever love so she then proceeds to remove his boxers and she is shoked by the size of his manhood he askes her of she would touch it for him as she does reluctantly she then grows alot more comfortable around ryota as he becomes rock hard he the proceeds to kiss and lick her womanhood she screams out in extacy as she reaches a climax being the first time she ever felt this kind of pleasure . He then positions his member at the entrance to her womb asking permission before he takes her chastity that she tried so hard to protect away as she kisses him he spears her with his member and she feels great pain but but ryota does not move for a minute so she can get used to it he then kisses her even more passionately as he begins to move . As himiko can feel ryota inside of her she moans out even louder now not knowing sex could feel this good . Ryota continues to hammer himikos insides stirring her up she can't speak anymore it feels to good . Himiko can feel something coming as her muscles tighten as she lets out a huge scream her walls tighten up making unbearable for ryota to hold on any longer with a couple grunts be cums inside himiko . Himiko says to ryota that is now completely hers I didn't know that would feel so good after we finish gathering supplies tomorrow lets do it again ok .<p> 


End file.
